Jaaku Ototo
by Danger Hat
Summary: Kakuzu's terrible, identical younger brother Kazuki manages to infiltrate the Akatsuki base, and after he attempts to do something horrible to Hidan, Kakuzu is determined to keep them apart and to help Hidan through the consequences of Kazuki's actions. OC antagonist! Some KakuHida content. Swearing, violence, angst. Contains rape and other violence
1. Kakuzu no Jaaku Ototo

**Jaaku Ototo**

Hidan was awoke in the middle of the night, by eerie footsteps that didn't sound quite right. Creaking footsteps, but it couldn't be right, his bedroom had _stone _floors, not wood. He reached behind him and gripped the thin air, realising he had stored his scythe. Wanting to be prepared for an attack, he placed his feet to the ground and began to rise, but felt himself pulled back by his wrist. A strong grip had his right arm, and another took his left arm. The skin was rough, especially at the joints. Turning his head slightly, he saw a brown-skinned man with long dark hair and red and green eyes. The face was stitched.

"Kakuzu?!" Hidan yelled as he was pulled by the man's clutches into his lap. His hands were freed and his shoulders were gripped. This man didn't even blink.

"Shut up," he said, as their mouths came into contact. Hidan placed flat-palms against the man's arms, pushing roughly. The man's head was forced from his. "You're a pest."

"Gyaargh!" Hidan had yelled in pain when he felt stitches pierce through his back, creeping in and out of his skin. Each stitch pulled tighter, hit harder and felt worse. He closed his eyes in the agony. "Stop this now, you motherfucking old bastard! I will fucking kill you, I will sacrifice you and you will be the fucking servant and toy of Jashin-sama, and then you'll pay! You'll die! You'll-"

His mouth was taken in the other man's, and he felt a tongue creep inside. The old man's tongue was almost down his throat, and the stitches completely attached him to the man. He couldn't get away, but this seemed very unlike Kakuzu. A hand stroked him, and the kiss was broken. "You're even hard... you must really want Kakuzu to do this."

No, it was _not_ Kakuzu. Hidan growled. "Get away from me, you filthy motherfucker, before I send you to Hell..." He tried to fight, but he was stitched to the man and couldn't push him away, and when he then pushed against the man's chest strings pierced through his fingers, and he could not take his hands away. The man's hand gripped between his legs, and began to create an up-and-down motion. "Stop this, now," Hidan said, sharply and quietly, as if unable to raise his voice. Seeing the smirk on the man's face as he began to repeat the motion in a tougher, faster way, he let a yell out from his throat: "I said FUCKING STOP THIS!"

The door was kicked in, and the _other_ Kakuzu - the real one - ran into the room, coming to a quick halt as he saw the man resembling him and Hidan. "...Hidan?"

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, turning his head. The man who was not Kakuzu also turned his head.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he walked up to this man. "What do you think you're doing, Kazuki?"

The man smirked at Kakuzu, still not having let go of Hidan. "Well... I say that would be obvious."

Kakuzu cleared his throat, and looked at Hidan's shaking eyes: "You mean you're trying to rape my partner and giving him no way to defend himself by using your string technique in every wrong way imaginable?"

"I'd say that's about right," answered Kazuki. "Can I get on with it?"

Kazuki's strings were suddenly cut between he and Hidan, leaving the stitches in Hidan but breaking the connection with Kazuki. Kakuzu had thrown a blade at the right angle. "Kazuki," he said darkly, glaring at the man. "Leave now."

Kazuki scurried off through the door, and Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, who sat next to him on the bed. "Kakuzu?"

"That is my younger brother, Kazuki," Kakuzu told him. "You look feverish, maybe you have a cold." As Kakuzu placed his hand to Hidan's forehead to check his temperature, the hand was smacked away and Hidan backed up. "Is something wrong?"

_Fuck this, they look the same_, Hidan thought, staring at Kakuzu. _But Kakuzu wouldn't seriously want to hurt me, it's Kazuki I have to watch out for._ "You just remind me of that fucking bastard."

Crawling up to Hidan on the bed, Kakuzu looked him in the eye. "Don't compare me to Kazuki."

The serious tone... it was definitely Kakuzu, and Hidan was relieved, but he didn't want to show the emotion he was holding back in front of his teammate. As his eye began to fill with water, he gripped the pillow and covered his face.

"Hidan, you're allowed to cry," Kakuzu told him. "It's a natural response to something like that happening." He noticed that Hidan wasn't only covering his face, and that his hips were turned so that his groin faced the headboard. "Hidan," he said, placing a hand on Hidan's shoulder which was swiftly knocked away, causing Hidan to turn to face him.

Hidan looked down at himself. _...I'd actually gotten hard, why? _He attempted to cover the skin between his legs quickly. "I don't need your fucking help, old man! I'm A-OK! As if that bastard could actually hurt-"

"Don't pretend," Kakuzu told him, and Hidan's tense muscles became loose. He wouldn't let his tears out, but he became eerily silent. The places in which Hidan had newfound stitches dripped with his own blood. Kakuzu stood. "Get a shower." Hidan might have wanted the stitches removed from his arms, hands and shoulders, but Kakuzu knew that there was no way to take them out without excessive bleeding... and Hidan would absolutely _loathe_ the pain.


	2. Kyoretsuna Kenen

Hidan stepped out of the shower, towel around him and looked around. "Kakuzu," he called, receiving an immediate response in footsteps. A tall, dark-skinned man with stitches walked up to him. "Hey, Kakuzu, what's the deal with your brother?"

Kakuzu leaned against the wall. "He's entirely messed up in the head."

The stitches in Hidan's arms, shoulders and hands no longer caused him to bleed. His skin was plain white with black thread that had crept itself threw. He still didn't want to discuss the unsure details of what had happened. "It's morning, I'm off to breakfast."

Staring at Hidan's upper body for a minute, examining the stitches, Kakuzu felt uneasy. "Hidan, wear a shirt."

"It's not unusual for me to go around without a shirt," Hidan said, walking through to the dining room.

"Kakuzu," he heard, turning to Kazuki. "That guy is an annoying little pest who doesn't know what he wants and pretends not to like what he likes. He was hard through that and still crying stop, stop, stop. Why of all people is he your partner in crime?"

"Kazuki," Kakuzu said, as if receiving a dark aura about him, and glaring into Kazuki's eyes. He sent a punch to his younger brother's face, which hit him with great force. "You shouldn't speak for people. Nobody would like what you do."

"_I_ like what I do," Kazuki chuckled. "I need the Akatsuki to put me up for a while. I've gone rogue."

Kakuzu sighed, walking towards the dining room. "Wait a while. I'll get Pain to deal with it later."

As Hidan stepped into the dining room, around the table he received odd stares from a few people. Sasori knocked Deidara with his elbow, claiming it as rude to stare, and Itachi told Kisame to focus on his food. Still, the two Zetsu stared at him as he walked to his seat. "Damn it, why is everyone staring at me?!" he yelled.

"...Did you and Kakuzu fight, un?" Deidara said, staring at the body beneath Hidan's neck. Hidan looked down at himself, seeing the threads which were still set into his skin.

"Fuck no," Hidan answered, absentmindedly gripping the salt and pepper and pouring them over his cereal. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

He was surprised when at that statement, Itachi and Sasori, stared at him. Itachi cleared his throat, "how did you get those?"

"Don't know," Hidan said, looking down at his cereal. If they thought Hidan had a fight with Kakuzu, it was alright, except that they never fought.

Kakuzu stepped into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late," he said, stepping forward. Unlike with Hidan, the entire table watched Kakuzu go to his seat beside Hidan. His dark aura, from speaking to Kazuki, still circled around him - they could tell he was angry. "What?"

Deidara leaned over the table. "So if you didn't fight why does Hidan have those stitches and why is Kakuzu angry?"

Sighing, Kakuzu looked down at Hidan. "I told you to wear a shirt."

The stares at them grew more intense with that line. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu. "Didn't think we lived with a bunch of prying bastards."

...But the stares were redirected to the door, when _Kakuzu_ followed behind Kakuzu. The same hair, the same face and eyes. He just wasn't wearing a mask. "Kakuzu, how do you turn the shower on here?"

Kakuzu turned around to Kazuki, and the anger circulating him grew stronger. "Just turn the tap, Kazuki."

Kazuki walked back through the door, and Deidara once again spoke. "Who is the doppelganger, un?"

"My little brother," Kakuzu answered.

"Did _he_ have a fight with Hidan?" Deidara questioned.

"...Not exactly," Kakuzu said in unison with Hidan. He couldn't tell them what had actually happened. But it might be better than if they found out on their own.

Hidan began eating his salt-and-peppered cereal, the table falling into awkward silence as everyone ate their breakfast. He couldn't look at Kakuzu's face without thinking of Kazuki. They were identical. It wouldn't be great to not be able to even look at Kakuzu, they were partners. The way he had no way to fight back was pathetic. He stood up after eating his cereal, beginning to walk towards the rooms, to which Kakuzu gripped his arm. The stares were returned when he stopped Hidan from going back.

"Wait for me," he said. Hidan understood, Kazuki was probably about to come out of the shower if he went to the rooms. He would have to wait for Kakuzu.

The stares from around the table faded slowly as people tried to concentrate on eating, and Kakuzu led Hidan through to the rooms. Walking beside Kakuzu, Hidan found his eyes wandering the corridor. Kakuzu walked into Hidan's room, before declaring, "how would you feel about shared rooms?"


	3. 間 Ma

_AN: I don't think Kazuki counts as a Gary Stu, I write him in a way that the reader is supposed to hate him and want him dead. Isn't that completely the opposite?_

Hidan was caught off guard by the question. Kakuzu had been deep in thought while eating. "Huh?" Hidan murmured.

"I want to make sure you two are far apart," Kakuzu answered, looking down at Hidan. "You should keep your scythe by your bedside, and sleep with clothes on."

Confused, Hidan sat on his bed. "Why the fuck do you care?"

"..." Kakuzu replied with silence, and sighed. "I'll move my things in here."

The white-haired man lied across his bed as Kakuzu left. There was really no reason for Kakuzu to care if Kazuki did anything, after all, and he would just remind him of Kazuki anyway - so wouldn't they be better off apart? He rolled on to his stomach. He hated confusion, a lot. When he didn't have a clue about something, it made him feel as if he didn't have a clue about _anything_. They should just have gotten on with their lives as normal.

Soon, Kakuzu's bed and desk had been pushed into Hidan's room, and everything that came with them. Hidan was quite fed up. He didn't believe anything was going to happen again, and Kakuzu was expressing pointless worry. "Kakuzu, there's no fucking point in this," he stated, kicking back and laying against his pillows. "It's not as if-"

Slapped across the face, Hidan was interrupted. "Hidan, don't let your guard down," Kakuzu shouted fiercely at him, moving his hand gently to the preacher's shoulder. "Don't let your guard down, it's not proper for a ninja," he repeated. Hidan stared up at him, bemused. Kakuzu averted his eyes, uncomfortable.

The awkward silence surrounded them. Hidan lied back in his bed, trying to get his mind on to other things. _Fuck, that cereal tasted bad. Wonder how old Kakuzu is, a hundred? I should pray pretty soon. What the fuck is up with Deidara's mouths?_

Kakuzu sat up, staring into space and taking his mind off of the events. _We wasted money on that cutlery. Wonder who's the highest bounty at the minute? I could use a good, well-paying job._

Neither of them bothered to break the silence. It would seem more awkward to speak to each other than not to. But Kakuzu's thoughts steadily wandered back on to the topic.

_Wonder what Kazuki's bounty is. Wouldn't mind collecting._ Kakuzu smirked to himself, and Hidan stared oddly.

"Yo, miser," he yelled. "What's so fucking funny?"

The idea of killing his brother was quite a good one to Kakuzu. "Nothing."


End file.
